


I thought you'd never ask

by TrashficParlour



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Prompt Fill, Swearing, i changed the prompt to school, michael wants senpai to notice him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Jared and Michael had an... interesting dynamic. If your idea of interesting was notes with insults passed throughout every lesson, angry post-it notes on each others lockers and sarcastic, mocking gifts.





	I thought you'd never ask

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for a good friend of mine. Had a lot of fun with this, even if it's short.
> 
> Prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/171394727878/imagine-your-otp-as-sworn-enemies-in-a-workplace

Jared and Michael had an... interesting dynamic. If your idea of interesting was notes with insults passed throughout every lesson, angry post-it notes on each others lockers and sarcastic, mocking gifts.

It was amazing how Jared could insult Michael without Michael even noticing. 

He gave him a leek for his birthday. Brooke thought it was hilarious and so did a few other kids that actually knew german.

Michael gave him a wet towel in return, determined to get back at him. When that didn't work to aggravate him, he started stealing Jared's stuff.

It started out as small things, like ink or an eraser.

That grew with time, though.

When Michael had a new pen, nobody had to ask where it was from. That new notepad? Jared's. 

Michael refused to admit that it was because of a crush. Because it obviously wasn't.

"Why would I have a crush on that jerk?"  
"Because you do. I saw tbose hearts you scribbled on the notepad."

Jeremy knew he was right.

"And don't tell me that >>J<< stood for Jeremy, because you know I won't buy it."

~~~~~~~~~~

Jared had had just about enough. This has gone on for far too long.

Michael was kind enough to actually give him his stuff back. Or at least most of it.

He had no hope in ever getting his ink back. His notepad seemed to be lost, too.

(Jared made a mental note to check with Jeremy about Michael's financial situation.)

It was honestly just pissing him off now. He was determined to end this bullshit today.

~~~~~~~  
"Hey, Jared's coming."

Michael ignored his increasing heart rate.

"Ugh, what does he want?"  
"He looks pissed."  
"Who cares?"

Jared stomped towards them and Michael's stomach churned a little.

"Okay, Mell, this has gone for long enough!"  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah. Jesus fucking Christ, stop stealing my goddamn stuff!"  
"Stop being such a dick!"  
"You started this whole fucking debacle!"  
"YOU WANNA FUCK?"  
"I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK!"

For a second everything was quiet. Jeremy and Brooke stared at each other, scared. The kids that had started to surround them tried, and some failed, to hold back laughter.

Jared and Michael didn't seem to notice. They glared each other down, unwilling to let the other win.

"Why the fuck are you doing this, Mell? What did I do to warrant this?"  
"Because I have a crush on you, Kleinman! Why the fuck did _you_ think I did this?"

Michael realised a little too late exactly _what_ he had said. He turned away from Jared and bolted out of there. 

Lost, Jared looked towards Jeremy, who motioned for him to follow Michael.


End file.
